


The Flower

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Flower,’ at fic_promptly.

Ianto had found it on his way to work, a single Carnation with a ragged stem, probably torn from a nearby display by the storm that was finally blowing itself out. It was battered, the petals wet and muddy, but when he picked it up, its sweet fragrance was undiminished. He cradled it carefully in his hand as he carried it with him to Mermaid Quay, through the tourist office and down into the Hub.

He used sharp scissors to trim the stem, rinsed the deep red petals under the tap, then filled a glass with water, setting the flower in it. It looked a bit odd all by itself, but he didn’t care; it was beautiful.

“You know, if I’d known you wanted flowers, I’d have bought you a whole bunch.

Ianto turned to see Jack leaning against the wall at the entrance to the kitchen area, watching him.

“I found it on the steps; couldn’t just leave it lying there to be stepped on.”

“Why not? Everyone else would have. It’s kinda battered, isn’t it.”

“Doesn’t matter, it deserves a chance to live, even if it’s just for a little while.”

Jack smiled, walking over to rest his hands on Ianto’s hips and look deep into his eyes. “You, Ianto Jones are one in a million; champion of the underdog, and protector of flowers. Don’t ever change.”

Ianto smiled back, allowing himself to be drawn into a kiss. “I’ll do my best.”

The End


End file.
